This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We hypothesize that hyproxia-induced pulmonary vascular remodeling is mediated by macrophage migration inhibitory factor (MIF), that remodeling is in fact the reflection of a chronic inflammatory process, and that MIF may be a useful biomarker to assess the severity and progression of both idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis and pulmonary hypertension.